Territory
by Solea
Summary: Series of vignettes describing Kakashi's courtship of Sakura. Fluff, lemons in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or plotlines from "Naruto".

Author's note: The following is a series of vignettes exploring Kakashi's courtship of Sakura. This fic has been rated "M" for later chapters. If you are too young to read "M" material, please go away.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sakura opened her eyes and screamed.

He thought she always looked so cute when she was surprised.

Kakashi grinned at her in a friendly manner while dodging a number of lightening fast punches and the deadly projectile of a one-eyed teddybear. Tsunade had truly tapped into Sakura's potential.

"What do you think you're DOING?!" she yelled, stomping over to channel her chakra into his injured shoulder.

He was touched that she seemed so concerned. And chagrined that he hadn't managed to dodge quite _every_ punch.

"I noticed how lonely your apartment seemed on this quiet street and was worried that anyone could enter it. I decided to enter it myself before someone who meant you harm would find you unprotected."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "If you were out of food for breakfast, you could have gone to the grocery store. It's two blocks closer to your house."

"Ah…but then I would have been tortured with my concern for your well being and unable to eat any food I purchased there."

"Kakashi, why is my living room filled with boxes?"

"Well…you see…I was so worried for you that I thought I should simply move in. Otherwise I would be too distracted to continue my missions for the village."

"Move…in?"

"It was the only solution to my problem."

Sakura took a deep breath. _What the HELL was going on?_

"Landlord kick you out?"

"No."

"Hiding from Gai?"

"No. Although that is an additional benefit I had not contemplated."

"Make a bet with Tsunade?"

"No. But you now make me realize that I missed a valuable opportunity."

"So-"

"So, where should I put these towels and extra dishes?"

Sakura stood there in her sheep-patterned pajamas and decided that her day simply couldn't get any weirder. And those dishes looked really nice too.

"Uh…let me show you," she said and steered her former sensei toward her kitchen.

Kakashi was pleased. And suspicious.

He had expected a tantrum. Sharper projectiles. At the very least, the Chakra Fists of Doom. But here she was, the love of his life, calmly showing him where she kept the dishes.

Honestly, he'd had to do _something_. His 21-year-old former student had blossomed into a strikingly lovely, radiant woman and all of Konoha had seemed to notice. He was having a difficult time remaining discreet while he put the mortal fear of death into every young man who sought to gain her attention. There were simply too many of them these days. It was high time to stake a claim.

Pakkun would suggest peeing on trees, but Kakashi preferred a proper bathroom – like the one in Sakura's house.

Of course kissing her might help. Even once. That was, if he could convince her not to clobber him.

Kakashi sighed.

One step at a time.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or plotlines from "Naruto".

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sakura decided not to ask Kakashi why he had moved in with her. There were some things she just didn't need to know.

But there were a few things that she did. Like where the hell she was going to stash three full bookshelves of "Icha Icha" novels without enduring the mortal embarrassment of having people actually _see_ them when they entered her home.

"This one would fit perfectly over here," Kakashi suggested, indicating a conspicuous place in the living room next to her favorite painting.

"No."

"All we'd need to do is move this plant."

"No. My plant is happy there."

"He'd be just as happy over here."

"No he wouldn't."

"Sakura-"

"No."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd swear you were embarrassed to have me here."

"Of course. That's why I have a photo of you on my mantle and allowed you to move in to my house."

_She had a photo of him? Where? How? Oh… just the old Team Seven shot. _

"I don't think that's a satisfactory photo of me."

Sakura raised her eyebrows. "And exactly what's wrong with it?"

"It has too many other people in it."

"Getting a little vain in our old age, are we?" she smirked.

"I'm not old."

"Old is relative."

"I'm. Not. Old."

Sakura looked up, taken aback. She couldn't be certain, but Kakashi actually seemed… upset.

She smiled at him mischievously. "No, you're NOT old. If you were old, I'd fuss over you and get you your tea and cane. But since you're young, and strapping and muscular, you can help me move all of these books into the _study_."

Kakashi frowned. The "study" was actually a closet off of the kitchen.

"But the study is so far for an old man like me to hobble."

"We'll get you a walker then."

"Sa-KUR-a!"

He pounced and before she knew what was happening, Kakashi had her pinned to the floor, where she twisted in his grasp, shrieking as he tickled her.

"Stop, stop! Okay, okay, O-KAY!"

Kakashi ceased his attack and watched her, flushed and smiling beneath him. He prayed she wouldn't move. If she did, the thread he was hanging by might just snap and he would fail to consider the consequences.

"You can put one bookshelf over there," she pointed to a shadowy corner of the living room, partly obscured by the sofa. "See – it'll be easy for you to reach out and select your favorite book without moving from the couch."

He nodded. She did have a point. But if he simply agreed to her terms, then he'd have to let her up from her intimate position under his legs.

Nope. Not just yet.

"There won't be enough room for two bookshelves in that 'study' of yours," he argued.

"Sure there will! Here, let me show you." Sakura moved to stand up, but Kakashi lowered himself further, making a cage around Sakura with his body by pressing his hands to the floor on either side of her shoulders.

"I want one more shelf in _here_."

"What's wrong with your bedroom?" she sighed, pressing her palms against his chest.

As far as he was concerned, the only thing wrong with his bedroom was that Sakura wasn't in it, naked and tangled up in his sheets. When he'd announced his intention to live with her yesterday, he'd gently teased her about having to share her bed, but she only huffed at him and showed him into her spare room. Ah well…in good time…like a day or two…

He placed his own large hands over her small ones and sat up, still keeping her hands against his chest, but pretending that he had done so without thinking.

"Fine. I'll keep one bookshelf in my bedroom. Feel free to borrow any books you like," he offered, giving her an eye crease.

"Right," snorted Sakura, becoming uncomfortably aware of how hard and muscular Kakashi was and the way she could feel his heart beating beneath her palms. Why was it beating so fast? It wasn't as if they'd been sparring or anything. The sudden mental image of her and Kakashi wrestling made her turn her face away and try to tug her hands from his, but he quietly continued to hold them.

"Sakura…thank you," he said.

"For what?"

"For opening your home to me."

Sakura was touched and felt a great rush of warmth toward the man in front of her. "Of course. Kakashi, it's _our_ home now."

As the words left her mouth, something flickered in Kakashi's single visible eye that made her shiver. _Why_ was he looking at her like that?

Before she could think on it further, she found herself surrounded by Kakashi, lifted off her feet against him in a tender bear hug, if a bear hug could be tender.

"You mean that?" his voice was muffled in her hair.

She didn't know where the feeling came from or what it meant. She felt her stomach drop and her insides turn upside down and her knees give out.

He relaxed his grip slightly as he drew back to look at her. It was just enough that she could move her arms around his waist and hug him back.

"Yes."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or plotlines from "Naruto".

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sakura cracked her eyes open, and quickly closed them at the blinding brightness. She shifted a little in her bed – or rather, tried to – as her aching muscles protested loudly. All thought of movement, breakfast, or even breathing was painful.

_This is not happening to me._

But it was. After five years of not even so much as a sniffle, Sakura had the flu.

Everything was so _hot_. She moved again and this time managed to kick her covers to the side. She pulled her one-eyed bear (Mr. Bear) closer to her for comfort. She was sure she'd drool on him, but she supposed he was used to it.

After another minute, she struggled out of her pajama bottoms and unbuttoned her sweaty top, unable to bear the heat. Her whole body felt sticky and yet her throat was so hot and dry, she didn't even think she could speak. She set Mr. Bear to the side and pulled herself to the edge of the bed. She kept a glass of water on her dresser in case she became thirsty in the night. Even though every limb screamed in agony, it was only a few feet to get there. Painfully, she managed to stand and creep over to the dresser. Just as her hand reached for the glass, her vision seemed to haze over with green. Her knees wobbled as the blackness closed in.

She didn't even feel herself hit the floor.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kakashi was curious. When he awoke, the house always smelled like coffee because Sakura thoughtfully brewed it for both of them each morning. This morning brought nothing but birdsong and the usual comforting scent of Sakura's house. The kitchen was sunny but empty and the coffee pot was silent. He shuffled quietly back down the hall to check the bathroom.

He'd only lived with Sakura for one week, but her schedule was like clockwork. At this time, she should be emerging from the shower, smelling like jasmine blossoms and wrapped in a robe that was far too long and bulky for his taste. But as he knocked and then opened the bathroom door, it was obvious that Sakura hadn't been in the shower because it wasn't even damp.

Then he heard the crash.

Without even taking the time to call her name, Kakashi was inside Sakura's bedroom. In an instant, she was in his arms, as he checked her for injuries.

His first realization was that his heart had stopped inside his chest at the sight of her crumpled on the floor. His second was that her body was far too hot. He didn't even need to touch her forehead to know that she had a high fever. Heat seemed to radiate off of her skin into the air around her.

Few would have thought that a man whose career was based on violence could be so gentle. He lowered Sakura tenderly to the bed and then, leaving the door open so that he could hear her if she regained consciousness, rushed to the kitchen to grab a cloth and fill a bowl with cool water.

He re-entered her bedroom and pulled up a chair next to the bed. He looked at where she had fallen and surmised that she must have been trying to reach the glass of water on top of her dresser. He fetched the glass and set it on her nightstand, ready to tip the cup to her lips as soon as she was able to drink it.

Now that she was stretched across the bed in front of him, he realized her state of undress and cursed himself for the immediate and primal reaction he had to her lithe form. Her skin was flushed and glistening as her breasts rose and fell with every shallow breath…

Arrgh!!! If he had had the time, he would have paused to bang his head against the wall until he came to his senses. However, tending to Sakura was his priority. With infinite care, he dipped the cloth into the bowl and started to bathe the sweat from Sakura's body.

Awareness slowly seeped into Sakura's mind. She was still burning up, but something cool was brushing against her. The feeling of the cool against her hot skin was oddly painful, but the pain was followed with some slight relief from the heat. Her head was throbbing and for a moment, she couldn't remember where she was or what she had been doing.

She opened her eyes and saw a very worried-looking Kakashi moving a cool cloth over her neck and arms.

"Ka…" she rasped out.

His eyes flew to hers and, supporting her head, he brought the glass of water to her lips.

She knew she should be angry that he seemed to think she couldn't lift a glass on her own, but _damn_ that water was good. She sipped it thirstily, relishing every drop.

"I know you have often missed my attention over the years, but there was no need to fling yourself on the floor. After all, we do share a home now," said Kakashi, swiping the cloth down Sakura's legs.

Sakura was disappointed that she was too sick to hit him. She managed to channel a tiny bit of chakra to her fists, but it wouldn't even have been enough to hold her own water glass. She settled for glaring at him from her helpless position on the bed.

"However, you have my full attention now and I have decided that you won't move from this bed today unless I am with you," he continued. "That way, we can spend so much time together that we will make up for all of the lost moments we could have shared before."

As soon as she could breathe without hurting, she was going to dye every mask Kakashi had bright pink.

Kakashi gave Sakura a friendly eye crease.

"Now, I'm going to find something fresh for you to wear and some clean sheets. If you try to move while I'm outside this room, I'll summon Pakkun to watch you for me."

"I'm…fine," Sakura whispered in a strangled voice.

"You're in no position to argue," replied Kakashi, favoring her half-clothed form with a meaningful look.

Sakura growled. He. Was. Going. To. _Suffer_.

Kakashi merely gave her another eye crease and left the room. Sakura realized that he hadn't been wearing a shirt as she watched his muscled back head toward the linen closet.

Wait a minute. What did she care if he wore a shirt or not?

Within minutes, Kakashi returned carrying a fresh pile of sheets in his hands. He set them on top of the dresser and started opening drawers, looking for Sakura's pajamas. With a growing sense of mortification, Sakura remembered that he wouldn't find any because all of her other sets were in the laundry hamper. However, those drawers were filled with the rather "interesting" lingerie that Ino kept buying her to encourage her to have a sex life.

Kakashi's one visible eye was nearly popping out of his head at the lovely selection of barely nothing that filled Sakura's top drawers. He checked the lower drawers and found only her every day tunics, T-shirts and jeans. Yes, he liked the selection in the top drawer much better …but he couldn't do that to Sakura. He loved her and he didn't want her to hate him too much over this. He did feel a stab of jealousy at the thought of anyone seeing _his_ Sakura in such sensual, sheer...arrgh! _Focus, Kakashi, focus!_

"Sakura, where do you keep your pajamas?"

"They're all in the wash," she replied, having found her voice again after the glass of water.

"I'll be right back," Kakashi said, and ducked next door into his own room. When he returned, he had brought one of his dark blue jounin shirts and an extra blanket.

"Sakura, I need to undress you," he said, noticing that Sakura suddenly seemed _very _red indeed.

"I can manage," she whispered.

"I don't think so," he replied in his best sensei voice.

_Oh shit. Here we go_, she thought. She knew he meant business when he used that tone.

Kakashi surprised her by holding his shirt out to her. "I'm going to pull this over your head and then look away while you slide your arms out from those sleeves. When you're ready, I will lower this shirt so that you can slip your arms into it. Okay?" he asked, brushing her hair off of her damp forehead.

Sakura nodded, touched that he understood her need for privacy in this moment.

He gently slipped his shirt over her head and turned away. It took a moment of struggling, but she managed to get her arms out of her pajama top and into the armholes of Kakashi's shirt.

"Okay," she mumbled and he lowered his shirt over her body while she pulled her pajama top out from underneath it.

It had taken all of Kakashi's willpower not to look, but he had managed not to. He desired Sakura more than he had ever desired any other woman in his life, but he simply couldn't take advantage of her in such a way when she was ill.

Not that he planned to let her out of his sight for as long as it took for her to recover. After all, the sick woman would need someone to tend to her _every_ need. He couldn't help smirking to himself.

"Sakura, I'm going to move you on to the couch for a few minutes so that I can change these sheets for you."

"You are _not_. I can walk there myself," she protested.

Kakashi didn't say anything, but smiled at her amiably as he swaddled her tightly in the extra blanket so that she couldn't move and then lifted her wriggling form into his arms.

"If you keep that up, I might accidentally drop you," he warned as he carried her into the living room.

"Put. Me. Down."

"As you wish, Sakura," replied Kakashi with that same, patient eye crease. He lowered her onto the sofa without releasing her from the tightly wrapped blanket and moved back into the bedroom. Sakura tried to free herself from the folds surrounding her, but found that she was too weak to manage even that.

_Damn clever, irritating sensei_.

Within minutes, Kakashi returned and carried the now exhausted Sakura back into her bedroom and placed her on the cool, fresh sheets. He freed her from her blanket prison and tucked her into bed, placing another glass of water on her nightstand.

"I'm going to make us breakfast. Are you going to behave or do I need to summon Pakkun?" he asked.

Sakura shook her head and closed her eyes. Kakashi wasn't sure which question she was answering, but decided to give her the benefit of the doubt. There wasn't any way she would get too far or do herself too much damage in her condition. Plus, he had heard her stomach growl and knew she would welcome a meal.

When Kakashi returned with some warm rice porridge, Sakura had nearly drifted back to sleep, but opened her eyes as she heard him enter. She was shivering now and trembled pitifully under her covers.

Kakashi noticed her trembling and pulled the extra blanket over her again. She looked so small and vulnerable that his heart went out to her. He decided that it might be easier for both of them if he supported her while he fed her.

Sakura's eyes flew open when she felt the bed dip with his weight as he slid behind her. Holding the bowl of rice porridge in front of them, he pulled her up against his chest and rested her head on his shoulder. Carefully, he began spooning the mixture into her mouth.

Surrounded by Kakashi's heat, Sakura finally stopped shivering. She felt oddly comforted with the feel of his heartbeat against her back. She felt so miserable that food wasn't tempting, but she tried to eat the porridge Kakashi was feeding her because he had gone through the trouble of making it. He was being so gentle…

Kakashi noticed when Sakura started to drift off again even though she had only had a few spoonfuls. He got her to drink another swallow of water and then watched her eyes close, lashes casting shadows on her now pale cheeks. He felt a rush of tenderness for the beautiful woman in his arms. She had been so good to him for no other reason than that he had asked her to.

Or maybe there was another reason? Even if she didn't realize it yet?

Hope welled inside of Kakashi and he pulled her fever-ravaged body closer. It crossed his mind that he might fall ill himself…but then Sakura would care for him, yes?

Smiling, Kakashi pressed his mask-covered lips to Sakura's forehead, stroking his fingers through her hair.

Sakura wasn't sure if it was the fever, but she could have sworn Kakashi had actually _kissed_ her as her eyes closed.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or plotlines from "Naruto".

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sakura hadn't expected this to feel so…sensual. She nearly purred into Kakashi's touch as his fingers stroked lightly through her hair.

She had nearly regained her full health, but Kakashi had kept clucking over her like an old woman, shadowing her every move for the past three days to be sure that she was eating good meals and getting her rest. When she'd mentioned leaving for the pub that night to catch up with a few friends, he'd flatly forbidden it and put a seal on the door. She'd been ready to yell at him, but he had gently steered her toward the kitchen where he had started some tempura (her favorite) and pointed out the movies he had rented for their evening (all movies she wanted to see). He had slipped a blanket over her shoulders and lectured her about the evils of alcohol on a body that was trying to recover from the flu. This would have been less irritating to Sakura if he hadn't been slowly sipping from his own glass of sake while he cooked for them, but as the smell of tempura wafted over to her, she had decided to let it go.

After dinner, they had come to rest on the sofa. Sakura had been mildly surprised when Kakashi placed her in front of him. She had been even more surprised when he lifted a hairbrush from the side table and started pulling it slowly through her hair.

"_What_ do you think you're doing?"

"I should think that would be obvious, Sakura."

"But…"

"You don't like having your hair brushed?"

"Well…"

"During dinner, I noticed that your hair was tousled from your nap today."

"I can brush my own hair, Kakashi."

"Hn. But I can see the back of your head, whereas you cannot. I only meant to be of assistance to you in spotting the tangles."

If there was one thing about her sensei that would never change, it would be those inanely lame excuses. Sakura was about to ask him why he cared when she stopped herself. She wasn't sure why, but she suddenly felt afraid of his answer.

His fingers followed the brush as he pulled it through her hair, weaving through the strands in gentle, caressing strokes.

Sakura felt her stomach do a slow flip-flop and goosebumps break out all over her skin.

Kakashi noticed the goosebumps. He was hopeful that they weren't from the cold, but pulled her a little closer to his own warmth just in case.

When Kakashi pulled her nearer, Sakura could feel his breath barely ghosting over her neck through his mask. Her mouth went dry and she reached for the glass of water Kakashi had brought for her.

As her eyes wandered around the room, she noticed something odd.

"Kakashi, where are the lilies that Lee brought me?"

He never paused in his slow strokes through her hair.

"I moved them."

"Where?"

"Outside."

"Why."

"They needed sunshine."

"This room gets plenty of sunshine during the day."

"There's more sunshine outside."

"Outside where?"

"Outside in the large container by the back porch."

"You mean the trash bin."

"I guess some people call it that."

"Kakashi…why are you throwing out my flowers?"

"I replaced them."

"I see that," replied Sakura, eyeing the breathtaking bouquet that had replaced the modest vase of lilies from Lee. "But there was nothing wrong with the lilies."

"You don't like the new flowers?" asked Kakashi, sounding hurt.

"Of course! They're lovely." In fact, the vase contained many of the most beautiful and expensive blooms from the Yamanaka flower shop. "But…those lilies were harmless."

"They were unhappy here."

"What?!"

"They didn't _belong_ here."

"I see."

A memory from Sakura's second day of illness surfaced. She'd been so groggy from the calming teas Kakashi had kept getting her to drink that it wasn't the clearest memory. She'd been awake when Lee had dropped off the flowers and noticed that he had seemed to want to leave quickly after several glowering looks from Kakashi. At the time, she had just thought that her former sensei was being overprotective of her health. She remembered her doorbell ringing again that night when she was resting and Kakashi had answered the door…

She could've sworn she had heard bone crunching and a stifled cry… but that seemed so ridiculous at the time.

"I haven't seen Lee for a few days…that's kind of unusual for him…" she started casually.

"Hn."

"You wouldn't happen to have heard anything about him?"

"Mission maybe?"

Sakura knew that could be true, but somehow the idea didn't fit. Lee had been obsessed with her ever since they were children and never failed to stop by her house or at least write her a note telling her of his latest missions and how he would use the opportunity to become a man more worthy of her. Sakura had never returned Lee's feelings, but he was still a friend.

"Kakashi, did you hurt Lee?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Did you?"

Kakashi felt something dark, ugly and painful start to squeeze in his chest. Involuntarily, he tighted his grip on the young woman in his lap.

Sakura noticed the change, but waited for his answer.

"Would you like Lee to resume his attentions?"

"No!"

Kakashi relaxed his grip just slightly at the vehemence in Sakura's tone.

"Then why not leave well enough alone?"

"Kakashi…I have no interest in Lee in that way and he drives me up the wall…but he's still a friend. I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to him, okay?"

After a very long pause, Sakura heard Kakashi mutter reluctantly "okay" and resume his brushing, but he had tightened his hold on her again. After a moment of silence, he separated out a few strands of Sakura's hair and started to weave them into a tiny braid.

Sakura's mouth went dry once more at the gentle sensation of his fingers playing through her hair. She couldn't help herself.

"That feels nice." The words escaped her before she could bite her tongue.

She felt her face suddenly heat like a furnace.

"And the flowers are beautiful," she muttered. "Thank you."

She felt more than saw Kakashi's happy eye crease. He paused in his attention to her hair and she felt his arms squeeze her in another one of his tender bear hugs.

"Whatever makes my favorite kunoichi happy," he replied.

"Like a trip to the pub?" she rejoined hopefully.

Kakashi frowned. A trip to the pub where bug-eyed Lee and a host of other young men would be eager to shower his Sakura with attention and wish her good health. Then he smiled.

"I'll take you in just a few days."

"And who says I'll be waiting for your permission?"

"Sakura…"

The "sensei" tone was back.

Sakura sighed.

"Are you buying?"

Kakashi gave another happy eye crease. "Sure."

"And you'll walk me home?"

Kakashi felt his heart swell inside him. This was turning out even better than he had hoped. If he escorted Sakura to the pub, purchased her drinks and escorted her back to their home, the message to Konoha would be clear. He had been planning to do just that, but the fact that Sakura was suggesting it gave some satisfaction to the raging, possessive animal that lived in his chest.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Good."

Sakura smirked. If Kakashi promised to walk her home then he wouldn't be able to skip out on the bill.

Kakashi stroked his fingers down her hair one last time and then, in what felt like the most natural gesture in the world, pulled Sakura back against his chest. He knew that she was a kunoichi to be reckoned with, but she felt so delicate and feminine in his arms.

It was taking a great deal of his self-control not to scoop her up and carry her off to his bedroom, but he was one of Konoha's most powerful shinobi. And a very patient man.

As Sakura felt Kakashi's arms wrap around her, she stiffened and thought about struggling, but then relaxed. She'd never won a spar with Kakashi when she was healthy, let alone in a weakened state. Plus, his heartbeat against her back and his mask-covered cheek resting against her hair felt…right.

She couldn't remember a time when she had ever felt this safe and content. Against her will, she eased her body against his, leaning into his touch. Every alarm bell on the planet was going off in Sakura's head, but she felt so good that she couldn't bear to pull herself away from Kakashi. After all, he was only holding her. It's not as if he was feeling her up or anything.

Sakura was taken off guard by the tiny stab of disappointment she felt at this fact. Burying it, she nuzzled closer to the silver-haired shinobi, letting her eyes flutter shut.

Kakashi smiled beneath his mask as he gazed down at the beautiful woman feigning sleep in his arms. If her quicker heartbeat and erratic breathing was any indication, she was reacting nicely to his proximity. Now…how to kiss her without getting a broken jaw…

If there was anything the Copy Nin loved as much as the woman he was currently holding against his heart, it was a challenge.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or plotlines from "Naruto".

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kakashi still had his hand on her waist. His fingers were firm, but not painful. Sakura could feel the play of muscles along his side in the moments when he would draw her closer for a brief hug. But after the hug was finished and the tantalizing muscles moved a safe inch away, the fingers stayed clasped right above her hip.

This would have been less noteworthy if Kakashi's fingers had left their resting place at any point during the evening. But with only a brief pause when Sakura had visited the ladies', it had now been four hours, thirty-seven minutes and six seconds and his fingers were still there, his thumb working in slow, smooth circles against the tiny patch of skin that showed between her jeans and her top.

Kakashi, as promised, had escorted her to the pub, cheerfully paid for every single one of her drinks and was now walking her back to their home.

If you asked her, he'd been almost too cheerful. Sasuke had offered to buy her a drink on his way up to the bar and had seemed to pale a little bit when Kakashi _cheerfully_ explained that Sakura's drinks were taken care of. Strange how Kakashi's assurance had been coupled with a casual movement toward the kunai at his waist. Sakura decided she was being ridiculous.

But _was_ she?

Experimentally, Sakura pretended to be distracted by the movement of an animal scurrying into the bushes and moved away from Kakashi just enough that he should have released her. Instead she came up short as his fingers slipped further around her until his whole arm was curled around her waist.

"It's just a rabbit, Sakura."

"Oh," she said, pretending to feel foolish. His arm remained where it was and his fingers resumed their slow circles, this time closer to the side of her stomach. Her breath hitched.

Kakashi was starting to suspect what his lovely kunoichi was about. Did she still question whether he had feelings for her? In fairness, he hadn't come out and said it, but he was horrible at that kind of thing and he thought his actions this night had been plenty obvious. Perhaps he should toss her onto the sofa and make himself more clear?

As they arrived at their apartment, Kakashi slipped his key from his pocket and smoothly opened the door with one hand, steering Sakura into the darkened living room. He locked the door behind them, his arm still around Sakura's waist.

For a moment, they stood staring at each other.

"Kakashi…thank you for a lovely evening."

"I enjoyed it, Sakura."

"Ah…yes. Well…I suppose I should be going to bed soon," she laughed nervously.

Kakashi's arm still didn't move.

Sakura felt her face flush and her heart start to race. This is the part where he should bid her goodnight and head back to his own place…except that this _was_ his place and he didn't seem to about to budge anytime soon. She felt his other hand softly brush a stray hair off of her cheek.

"Um…I really enjoyed our evening too," she whispered. It was true. She had had such a marvelous time laughing and talking with her old sensei that she hadn't even paid much attention to their constant physical contact until their walk home.

"I'm glad." Kakashi gave her a happy eye crease.

She looked up into his one, visible eye and swallowed. He was looking at her so intently, as if waiting for something.

"Am I too old for you?" he asked suddenly, catching Sakura off-guard.

"No, of course not," she answered automatically, without even considering her reply.

"Do you?…could you?…" Kakashi seemed to fumble momentarily for words.

Sakura looked at him questioningly before giving a small scream of surprise as she found herself suddenly pinned against the wall. She gasped as she realized that Kakashi's mask was down and his lips were caressing her neck like liquid heat. She tried to move so she could see his face, but his body pressed hers to stillness, his hands fanning out to catch her wrists and hold them on either side of her head.

"Ka…" She couldn't even finish saying his name, as the sensation of his lips moving over her skin set off a pit of fire in her stomach. She moaned helplessly against him, a dull ache throbbing between her legs the moment she felt his full arousal press against her. His teeth grazed her collar bone and she bit back a gasp of pleasure, twisting again in his grasp in an effort to see his face.

"Sakura," he whispered hoarsely, nudging the collar of her shirt further to the side so he could taste the delicious skin of her shoulder. Kissing her in this way also kept his face hidden from her. He knew as soon as she saw his face unmasked that he would be able to hide nothing. Wasn't that what he wanted? For her to know once and for all that he was hers body and soul? But did she feel the same? Kakashi felt his heart squeeze painfully as he felt her struggles against him increase. This was not how he had hoped Sakura would react to his first advances.

"Let me see you," she begged. "Please." The painful, sick sensation left Kakashi as he realized that she was struggling _toward_ him instead of against him.

"Patience, love," he murmured against her neck as he transferred both of her wrists into one of his hands. Keeping his face turned aside, he slipped his free hand into his pocket and drew out a silk scarf that he had intended to give to Sakura as a gift to end the evening. He would still give it to her…if a little differently than he had planned.

Gripping her more even more tightly, he maneuvered them into the darkest corner of the room. Sakura only had a second to view the glint of his one dark eye and what looked like a flash of teeth before he let go of her hands and tied the scarf over her eyes securely.

"What are you doing?" she cried, reaching up to release herself from her dark, silken prison.

"No peeking," he purred, capturing her hands again in his. "Sakura, do you trust me?"

The silence stretched between them as he waited on her answer.

"Yes," she whispered. At her admission, his lips crashed over hers, allowing rein to the need for this woman that had been building inside of him for years. The squeezing feeling in Kakashi's chest gave way to roaring delight when he felt her timidly open her lips to give him entrance. Although his arms still crushed her to him, he held himself back, exploring her mouth a little more gently. He wanted her first time with him to be beautiful, not frightening.

For her part, Sakura could hardly believe what was happening…and how much she desperately _wanted_ it to happen. That sneaky bastard had grown on her. She had always liked Kakashi, but in the short time that they had lived together, they had quickly grown close. He always seemed so easy and natural and just…_right _to have around. It had just taken her a little longer to realize that he was also breathtakingly sexy.

She felt his arm slide under her knees as he lifted her up and held her against his chest. His heart was beating so hard, she could actually feel it through his jounin vest. Sakura twined her arms around his neck and boldly licked at his ear while he traveled toward what she imagined was one of their bedrooms.

"Sakura…" he groaned, feeling his body's instantaneous and powerful reaction to her warm tongue in that sensitive region.

She bounced in his arms as he kicked a door open. _Oh well…__she had__ always paid her rent on time so maybe the landlord would forgive them_. Before she could form another thought, Kakashi's mouth was covering hers and her back was pressed against the softness of what she supposed was Kakashi's bed, since it smelled woodsy and masculine, like him.

Kakashi feathered kisses over her body as he removed her clothing with tantalizing slowness. He wanted to simply tear it from her or cut it off with a kunai, so he could see her silken skin…ah well…another day. Now was the time to show her how tender and patient he could be. Kakashi stroked the rough pads of his fingers over Sakura's perfect breasts, gratified as she arched to give him better access.

"Mine," he whispered tweaking a nipple.

"What?" said Sakura, frustratedly trying to undress him while blindfolded.

Kakashi pressed her hands to the pillows, ignoring her pleading cry and murmured against her neck, "MINE."

"I don't…"

"Say it," he demanded.

"Let me see you," she rejoined stubbornly.

Kakashi paused, still holding her to the bed, his fingers laced through hers.

"Why are you afraid to show me your face?" she asked.

"Sakura…don't ask me to, not yet."

"But…"

"_Sakura_."

Dammit. He was using his "sensei" voice. Which was surprisingly arousing in bed.

She writhed against him, causing certain hard areas of his body to become almost painfully so.

"Show me your face." She lifted herself up slightly and stroked the skin along his jaw with her lips.

He let out his breath in a low hiss. His kunoichi made him nearly helpless when she did things like that.

"Please, Sakura, don't ask me to."

She sighed and then did the unexpected. Kakashi's grip on her had relaxed enough that she could slip her hands from his. Instead of reaching for her blindfold, as he was about to prevent her from doing, she reached for him, and held his face between her hands. The feel of her soft hands stroking along his hair was driving Kakashi nearly out of his mind, but he waited to see what she would do.

"Hatake Kakashi…I am…and always will be…yours."

She didn't know what prompted her to say it. But Sakura knew_ him_ and could sense that he was afraid of something.

"Do you mean that?" His lips passed lightly over her cloth-covered eyes.

"I do," she whispered.

Hearing those words from her lips made Kakashi want to hear a similar sort of vow from her in the very near future. But he had always imagined looking into her gorgeous green eyes when she confessed her feelings to him and now, he had blindfolded her…Something inside of him broke as he realized that he needed to see her eyes as she said the words. He needed to know this was as real for her as it was for him.

Kakashi lifted his weight off of Sakura and pulled her up next to him on the bed. With hesitant fingers, he undid the scarf around her eyes. She blinked against the dim light as the cloth fell away from her face.

Then her eyes rested on Kakashi and widened in shock. This was not what she had been expecting. Kami, no. Yes, she had thought he would be handsome…even suspected his face might be perfect. But she had never expected the look of utter love and desire on his features that she saw now.

"Oh…" was all she had time to cry out before his arms locked around her and he covered her body with his.


End file.
